Shimmering Storm
by Kyuubi16
Summary: What if Twilight had done more than simply left Sunset with a few words of encouragement? Naruto arrives and he insists on befriending and helping Sunset become a better person. One thing for sure. The potential for something great is there.


Shimmering Storm

0

Naruto x Sunset

0

Story Start

0

Sitting on the edge of the rood was a young woman with tan skin of a light bronze-orange complexion. She pulled her black jacket closer to keep her warm as the cold night air continued to breeze. Softly her red-orange flame hair swayed in the breeze. "There you are," a voice called out to her causing her to turn revealing a pink shirt with a red and yellow sun on it. She was also wearing an orange skirt with a white and pink stripe along the middle and black boots with the design of pink flames.

"Oh, it's you." The young woman replied. She wasn't sure what to think or make of Twilight's friend. He had appeared shortly after Twilight left, at what she assumed was her behest. He had the most unusual sparkling blue eyes, a shade lighter than her aqua eyes. His blond hair was also short and he had the unusual whisker marks to which she assumed he was from the Kitsune species back in Equestria.

"You know most people are usually a bit happier to see the person that kept them out of jail." He responded as he went and took a seat beside her. It was a hell of a situation that occurred. First the police had arrived because of the calls in from a noise disturbance along with the sound of explosions. The entire entrance of the gymnasium had been destroyed, save for half a door frame and the upper part of the plate-glass window decorations.

The destruction was of course going to cause thousands of dollars' worth of construction which meant an increase on taxes that no one was going to be happy about. What followed was going to be the school being closed down for a few months and reopening with the senior students more than likely having to take summer school to make up missed credits or for them to go through a full course schedule of the classes necessary to graduate.

That would have been easier to keep under wraps but then the Narcotics Unit and Psychoanalysts were brought in. The lack of drugs in the system of the most of the tested students of course led to much confusion. Then there was the bomb squad being called in because the damage caused by the magical bout left destruction that could hardly be explained by anything else than an explosion having occurred.

If Naruto hadn't intervened and used his Genjutsu to alter events those caught in camera during the incident would have been taken in by the FBI. Thankfully whatever footage would have been loaded up on the internet would be dismissed as a fancy hoax or prank. "What are you doing out here Shimmer?"

"I just…I couldn't sleep my apartment was too quiet." She admitted as they looked down at the activity of the city below. The flickering lights, the sound of vehicles and the hustle and bustle of people took her quite some time to get used to. It was so different from the more quiet and peaceful life in Equestria. "Not like it matters if I sleep in. The school has been closed for the next few months and I have no friends or family anyway."

"Nonsense, I'm sure if you give the five elements a chance they'd be willing to forgive you. If they're anything like the five from Equestria they're very forgiving."

"Why are you doing this?" Sunset wondered as the blond shot her a confused look. "You've already helped me keep out of prison so you no longer have a reason to be around me right." Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "What's so funny?" she demanded as she was in no mood to be laughed at.

"I didn't simply come here by Twilight's behest. I wanted to come here because I wanted to meet and help you." He explained as he clasped the top of the edge and leaned back.

"Why? I mean, you don't even know me. Why would you want to meet me?"

"Well," he craned his head to the side as he continued speaking. "Believe it or not you and Twilight are a lot more alike than you know. In her case she was more anti-social than being a Queen Bee of course. She didn't think much of having friends either."

Sunset's eyes widened in surprise at the statement. The Princess of Friendship being anti-friendship at one time? That was certainly interesting. She listened intently as he began informing her from his first encounter with Twilight Sparkle with facing down Nightmare Moon and up to the point of Twilight moving to Ponyville.

"Everyone has their share of mistakes and some unfortunately go down the wrong path. If I can help someone get back on the right path I'll happily help them. "

"And you're just doing this out of the goodness of your heart?" Even if her defeat at Twilight's hand greatly humbled Sunset that didn't mean she still wasn't cautious and suspicious of the motives of others.

"You're right, you found me out, the truth is I'm madly in love with you and want to be your knight in shining armor." He impishly countered her suspicious question with teasing.

Sunset Shimmer snorted and flicked her hair. "If you wish to impress me it'll take more than just cheesy words." She couldn't help but smile. The blond was rather amusing and he seemed genuine. That and she wouldn't mind if there was even one less person out there that dislike her and who knows, if he could help Twilight surely he could help her too.

"Anyway, all joking aside are you going to be okay?"

"I suppose. I might need your advice tomorrow seeing as I approached a few of my fellow students with attempts to be nice and apologize for how I treated them but they merely just snubbed me." Despite how indifferent Sunset tried to sound her sadness shined through.

"For some people it's just going to take time. If you're willing to work for it I have faith you can earn everyone's forgiveness."

"Alright," Sunset nodded as a yawn escaped her lips. "I suppose I should turn in then."

"Alright I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He said as he swayed over to the side and got to his feet. "Goodnight Sunset.

"Wait!" She called out to him before he could get too far away. "I don't even know your name." she added as she realized they spent all this time talking and he hadn't even given his name.

"Naruto." He answered as he made his way down the fire escape.

True to his word Naruto had remained Sunset's faithful companion and confidant throughout the year. Even though it took the incident with the Dazzlings to finally starting to get the rest of the students to start forgiving her Sunset realized a long time ago the bond she had with her six best friends meant more to her than anything.

Right now all that matter was the celebration currently going on. Prom. At one time Sunset would have dismissed such an event as a useless distraction for love-struck idiots, but now she merely enjoyed the atmosphere. The bright spotlights shone brightly, constantly changing colors, illuminating the entire gym. The students dressed in their best dresses and suits with their hair styles.

Sunset sighed as she stood to the side and watch all of her friends paired up with their dates. Sure she had plenty of offers to dance, but none of the boys at the school interested her. Only one person interested her.

Before she had known it Sunset had developed a crush on her best friend. He was very loyal and kind not to mention lively. While she was more reserved he was so fun loving and energetic. He was Pinkie Pie without the hyperactivity essentially. She didn't know ifs he should tell him her feelings, at least not just yet.

No matter how much time she spent in the human world she knew she would never truly confirm to their culture. She was an Equestrian at heart. These feelings of her scared her seeing as she never really cared about romance, as even her relationship with Flash Sentry was more of a tool to bolster her popularity then her having any genuine feelings for her.

She hated feeling how she did now. It made her feel like headed and goofy. "Hey Shimmy!" she nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun to face the speaker of the voice. Sunset was stunned to see the blond dressed in a tuxedo. She couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. "Nice dress," he complimented as he took a glance at her outfit. The dress was very sunset; colors consisting of the same shade of her hair as well as multiple layers of frills and thin spaghetti like straps on her shoulders not to mention it were slanted to one end to expose her upper thigh to give that sexy flare Sunset was known for. "Care to dance Shimmy?"

Her cheeks burned at the use of the affectionate nickname. He was the only one allowed to get away with calling her that.

"Well seeing as this is a dance I might as well." She answered while on the inside she was practically squeezing, to which she would of course reverently deny if anyone asked.

Sunset's heart hammered in her chest has he held out his hand. Sunset placed her hand in his, and together, they walked onto the dance floor. Naruto carefully placed his hands on her hips, sending a delightful shudder throughout her body. Sunset, almost as carefully as Naruto, placed her arms around his shoulders, and they both started dancing slowly, to which Sunset was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes to look at each other. On the outside, at least she hoped, she was a cool as a cucumber

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find an orange tuxedo so I eventually had to settle for this." He said as Sunset let out a noise that crossed between a giggle and a snort.

"Well I don't blame you, Orange is a fantastic color." Sunset replied with a hint of smugness.

"You're pretty smooth on your feet Shimmy. I didn't think learning to dancing would be one of those things you would concern yourself with." He playfully teased her.

"I asked Rarity for help because it seemed like a useful skill to have. I rather have a skill I don't have particular interest in then ever make a fool of myself."

"Aah what a very Shimmery answer." He pulled Sunset closer to him, and she rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a happy, contented sigh. Naruto relaxed completely. He felt so… at home. This was different. He closed his eyes, swaying to the music, as if no one else where around, just him and Sunset. Over the months he felt his feelings growing but did nothing to stop it.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed a lot of students staring at them. They were all grinning and whispering to each other. Sunset had always been a topic of interest among the students, whether for good or bad so seeing her with the handsome stranger that she was periodically known to hang out with was going to draw attention. Cries of 'awws' and other such utterances followed along with a few dirty glares shot at his direction for landing one of the hottest girls in school.

Sunset lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him again. "I have to admit Uzumaki as usual your company has proven…tolerable."

Naruto pouted at her word choice. "Why Shimmy if you keep that up you might accidentally describe me in a positive light." He said as he gave her a twirl as they continued the dance.

Once she was in Naruto's arms again, Sunset noticed her friends watching in the distance. She beamed as she noticed them mouth words of encouragement. And they stayed there in each other's arms as they enjoyed each other's company. While neither was exactly sure what the future held for them they knew they cared about each other and was going to do whatever it took to make things work.


End file.
